A Modern Quist on The Sound Of Music
by Ghostwritergirl
Summary: Agent Maria Augusta is sent to serve as a body gaurd for The Senator of New York.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was early one morning in Washington D.C, a young girl with short blond hair was jogging on the sidewalk surrounding the Mall. Agent Maria Augusta paused for a breath and looked around her. The sun was just coming over the town and every thing was beautiful nothing refreshed her than to run around town. Glancing down at her watch "Oh No! She was late to work again sighing she ran the other way. Captain Annie Frost looked down at Agent Augusta's file. She was very fond of Maria really she was but she just did not have that much experience in the field. There was a knock on the door "Yes come in"

Agent Bertha came in with several other agents. " Captain most of us got together and we have decided that Maria well is not right for the agency she is always late and her head is in the clouds all the time said Bertha.

" Sophia tell

Me what do you think about Maria?

She is a bright girl most of the times always caring for others never putting her self-first but she always seems to get in trouble said Sophia.

May I speak a word on her behalf asked Margaret " Go ahead

Maria is a brilliant agent I think we need her on this team she has wit and controls her self very good.

"Ladies I have considered this for awhile I revived a letter from an old friend of mine Senator George Vaughn of New York wrote to me requesting a agent for his seven children and I thought Maria might be a good person for this job said Annie. Maria goes all the way to New York thought Bertha who took in the news. Yes everyone agreed. "Good then when she gets here send her to my office she said sending them away.

Maria knew she was in for it this time when she entered the building. Rushing to the showers she quickly washed off. Changing into her uniform she rushed up to her section of the building and was greeted with a very mad looking Sophia holding the door.

" You are late again Maria she said glaring at her. " Good Morning to you too Sophia she said pushing her back. " The Captain wants to see you boy I hate to be in your shoes she said. Maria smirked and walked past her heading for the Captains office. Taking a breath she slowly knocked and placed her hands be hind her back. " Come in"

Opening the door Maria entered the room. " Ah Maria come in have some coffee Annie offered pouring her a cup. ' Thank you Captain but I figured that is not why you called me in here just for coffee said Maria. ' Yes Please have a seat! Sitting down Maria sat and waited for the moment to come. " Maria for the past few years you have done brilliant work but --- " Oh if it is about me being late I am ---Maria it is not that ---"oh please let me explain she said. " Very well if it will make you feel better said The Captain.

Today I got up early and saw what a beautiful day it was and so I did my morning jog I mean I had to be apart of it said Maria.

" Child I am not going to fire you because of you being late I received a letter from an old friend The Senator of New York saying he needed a agent or undercover agent posing as a governess for his children said The Captain.

" How many children does he have Captain asked Maria?

Seven

" Seven Children why I cannot---" Maria you like children?

" Sort of you see I was an only child and never dealt with children before said Maria. " You will report to New York in one week I have taken the liberty of putting your apartment under my name so you don't have to worry about selling it said The Captain.

" Please don't send me away I promise I will be on time protested Maria.

" Maria " She gave Maria a look that made her feel low. I want your desk cleaned off today is your last day said The Captain standing up she shook Maria's hand and handed her the file. " Captain thank you for giving me this opportunity and I wont let you down said Maria. " You have a year to prove you're self-able to be an agent she said. It felt like a funeral procession on the way to her desk Maria could feel people watching her. Her partner Max Detweiler looked up from his newspaper when she came and sat down. " Why the long face Maria he asked. " Frost ---- " I know I heard about what happened he said placing a hand on her arm.' Max I have lived here all my life my parents are dead I should be happy but at the same time I am a bundle of nerves said Maria. " I know The Senator very well perhaps I can come and see how you are fairing with the kids in the mean time how about I take you out on a surprise trip tonight he asked. ' Oh I can't I have to pack and make --- Maria you have a week for that let me take you on a night you will not forget said Max. " I still don't know Max I don't even have an evening gown if we did go out said Maria. " I will pick you up in two hours so get home and get pretty he said kissing her on the check. Rolling my eyes I grabbed my things that were on the desk, which was very little and grabbed my gym bag. Looking around the office one last time she headed to the parking lot to get her car. Getting in I sighted and leaned her head against the seat before starting the car up. " Oh stop it Maria this is your chance to leave here and adventure I told my self. Opening the door to my apartment I sat my bags down on the table and went into my bedroom. Lying down on the bed I looked up at the ceiling and was about to doze off when something black and white pounced on her. " Hello Mary I said watching my cat Mary Poppins clean her self. " Well girl we are heading to New York what do you think of that she asked the cat. The cat looked up and rubbed me on the cheek. " Well I am glad you like the idea me on the other hand have no idea how to deal with seven children let's hope they are well behaved I said.

By the time Max had gotten there I was all ready dressed and waiting at the door.

There was a knock on the door she took a breath and opened it there was Max with a bunch of roses and a smile " Wow two hours can really change a person he teased. " These are for you he said handing the flowers to her. " They are beautiful Max would you care to come in be sure Mary Poppins does not get out said I heading to the kitchen to find a vase. Max looked around the apartment" Nice place you got here he said. ' Thank you it was my parents it has a breath taking view of the White House see I went over and pulled the curtains back.

" Well Milady are you ready for your first surprise he said his hands were behind his back. ' Max you know I hate surprises said I" Very well then I guess I'll have to find another Maria who loves The Sound Of Music he grinned. " Max you didn't you mean you got tickets to see Julie Andrews in The Sound Of Music I said jumping up and down.

" I knew you would want to see her said Max." Oh Max you are wonderful I said kissing him on the lips. He looked shocked and I blushed" Sorry about that I said. " No its all right Maria really he said. " Well I am ready to go Mary has been fed and I will grab my coat and we will be ready I said still blushing.

We went downstairs to the lobby and the bellboy said good night "Maria your ride said Max opening the door we stepped out side and there was a lemo waiting for us. "Max how did you get this I asked looking from him to the driver who had the door standing open." I got it just for you darling he said. " Really Max this is too much I said getting in the car. " Why cant we arrive in style asked Max? " We don't want to show off now do we Max I said. " Maria you are too shy you never want to do anything fun---" Wait right there who is the one going to New York I asked glaring at him. ' Some one is making you go you did not choose to go on your own he said. "Oh what do you know I said rolling my eyes?

" I know I am going with one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen he said grinning. "Oh Max I think I will just go back in and stay home and read a nice book I said turning to go back in. ' All right you win I'll stop please we will be late get in he said helping me in. During the ride I did not speak but looked out the window and saw the things passing by. " Maria you know this wont be as bad as it seams he said. " What leaving here I said. " Maria this is New York we are talking about you have tons to explore he said. " Max I have never been in charge of taking children in my life I said. " They are not bad children Maria I am their Uncle he said. " When were you going to tell me this I asked looking at him. "Oh


	2. Chapter 2

Maria watched as Max pulled out a box. They were sitting in a small booth eating dinner the play was wonder full and Maria found her self wetting every one of Max's hankies.

"Max what is this you know I hate surprises," said Maria looking at the box.

"Maria for once in your life trust me on this besides it is a going away gift," said Max.

Maria carefully opened the box and gasped, there in the box was a gold heart locket with several words engraved on the front. It read "When the Lord Closes the Door Some Where he opens a Window"

"Max I don't know what to say I am really flattered that you would spend this much on me," she said.

"They ate dinner in silence after wards Max took her home they were standing at her front door. " Max promises me you will keep in touch I can't bear it with out hearing from you," said Maria.

"Darling have I ever broke any promise I made to you, He asked ?

" Good bye Max," She said going in.

Max watched her close the door and shook his head he would miss her for sure but this was her chance to be somebody.

Maria changed into her night gown most of her things were all ready packed. She turned on the bedside light and pulled out her large file.

The Senator had seven children the youngest was five. Maria remembered hearing about his wife's death on the news


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

" Where to miss," Asked the driver?

" Could you take me to The Senator George Vaughn's house," She said.

' Right it is miss just sit back and relax,' He said taking off. Maria watched the scenery go by, New York was one of her most favorite places to visit. On her days off she planned to spend them in the city.

She must have fallen asleep because there was a light tap on her shoulder waking her up.

"Miss we are at The Senators." Said the cabby. Pulling out some money she told the man to keep the change. He tipped his hat as he drove off leaving her in front of a very large gate.

Picking up Mary, she took a deep breath and opened the large Iron Gate to find the prettiest driveway she had ever seen. IT was a circle drive and all cobblestones with a fountain in the middle .The house were huge and very high up. Maria made her way across the driveway and walked up the steps to the white front doors pressing the doorbell she waited taking in the sights as she did.

The door opened and a man wearing a butler's uniform opened the door looking at her.

" May I help you Miss." He asked?

" Yes I am the new governess for the Vaughn Children is the Senator here." She asked.

" Come in The Senator will be right with you wait here." Maria 's mouth dropped open as she saw the entryway to the mansion. IT was almost like the one in The Sound Of Music. Setting Mary down Maria took off her blue coat and gloves and laid them by her bags and went to inspect one of the paintings in the room.

" You must be the new body guard." Said a voice right behind her. Spinning around Maria saw a man older than her. He had brown hair with specks of gray in them and he had cold blue eyes.

" Senator I prefer to be called by my name at all times it might give my position away.'' She said.

" What is your name then. The Senator asked glaring at her.

" Agent Maria Augusta of The F.B.I." she said holding her hand out.

" How old are you."

" I don't give out my age Senator and I will not ask yours." She snapped.

The Senator was quite taken by this young woman he watched as she walked to her bags and was surprised when he saw her let a cat out.

" Senator I hope you don't mind that I let Mary Poppins out she is a very well behaved cat." She said.

Maria walked back down to The Senator handing him a file. " These are my personal references now I should like to meet the children now if you don't mind." She said looking at him.

" Right the children." He said reaching in his pocket to Maria's humor he pulled out a whistle. Trying not to laugh Maria watched as The Senator blew his whistle several time. All the sudden there were sounds of doors slamming and children's feet running. Looking up at the second floor Maria saw six children wearing matching uniforms at the sound of their father's whistle they began to march to the beat coming down in front of them.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and a girl with black hair came from another room reading a book. Maria smiled " That must be Briana

." She thought watching as Briana handed the book to her father who gave her a light tap on the bottom as she took her place.

" Children this is your new governess Miss Maria when I sound your signal say your name. Miss Maria listen carefully to their signals." Said The Senator.

One by one the children said their names except the smallest one Ginny.

" Now Miss Maria if I want you this is what you will here----- " Excuse me Senator but I could never answer to a whistle and if you don 't mind I 'l call the children by their names such lovely ones." Said Maria.

" Miss Maria this is a very large house and I would prefer the children not to yell." Said the Senator glaring at her.

Before she could say anything

Frank the Butler came out " Sir you have a phone call."

The senator nodded and as he turned to leave Maria blew the whistle " I am sorry sir but I don't know your signal." She said trying not to laugh. " You may call me Senator." He said turning his back to her and left.

Smiling Maria turned to the children who were giggling and all the sudden jumped back into order.

" At ease children." Said Maria as they relaxed. " Now once more with out the whistle tell me your names." She said looking at them.

"I am Leslie and I am sixteen and---

" I know you don't need a governess we will be just friends then." Said Maria.

One by one they said their names when they got to Mary she came up to Maria.

" I am turning seven and I want a pink parasol.' She said.

" Pink is my favorite color too I also have a cat that is named Mary Poppins." Said Maria, The Children laughed.

All the sudden the smallest one came up a pulled on Maria's coat " Yes you are Ginny and you are five my partially a lady." said Maria.

" All right Children I have a few rules first I have had experiences being a nanny and Louisa could you take that frog from behind your back." She said. The Children looked at her.

" Now you may find me to be agreeable and strict if you do as I say then we will get along well." Said Maria.

All the sudden an older woman came down the stair " Children time for your walk father's orders." Maria motioned for Louisa to hand her the frog on their way out.

Miss Maria I am Mrs. Smith the house keeper I will show you to your room." She said.

Following her up Maria opened the door and let the frog out.

" You are very smart with the last one it was a snake. " said Mrs. Smith.

" Oh dear good thing that I caught that before something happened." Thought Maria as she followed Mrs. Smith up the stairs.

They walked up the stairs and came to a huge door near the nursery. Miss Maria this will be your living space I hope you find everything to your liking." She said opening the door. Maria's mouth dropped open as she entered the room. There was a huge living area and off to each side there were three hallways.

' You have three bedroom and a bathroom. There is also a kitchen but you will not have to use it unless you want to and we have prepared a room for your cat." She said.

" Also you have your own view of the lake and the grounds out side and new drapes will be ordered.." She said walking over to them and pulled them back.

' Really I don't need new ones –

" Never the less the new ones have been ordered." She said.

" Now dinner will be at 7:00pm sharp I will bring some towels later." Said Mrs. Smith leaving the room.

Maria walked to the middle of the


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Maria walked to the middle of the room taking in everything that had happened. Mary came and jumped up on the sofa in front of her. "You seem to like your new home. But I have a job cut out for me. It will take a miracle to change this family," She said sitting down. Mary came up and rubbed against her. "Wake me up at seven," She told the cat who nodded and curled up with her mistress. It was the sound of Mary meowing loudly that woke Maria up. "Glancing at her watch she gasped "Oh great I am five minutes late," She said jumping up.

She would have time to check out her rooms later but now she had to find where the dinning room was and fast .Saying good bye to Mary she raced down the hall and down the stairs and met Frank at the bottom. "I know I am late but which way is the dinning room," She said. "That way Miss Maria," he said pointing down the hall way. Maria thanked him and headed down the hall way. Taking a breath she opened the door and walked in.

"Miss Maria this dinner started fifteen minuets ago," Said the Senator. "I was taking a nap and I over slept. It will not happen again Sir." She said.

"Good evening Children," She said heading to her seat. "Good evening Miss Maria," They said at once. Maria looked down at her seat and found a pinecone. "I believe that one of you left this nice pinecone in my seat," She said tossing the pinecone aside.

The Children looked at one another wondering how she knew what they were going to do.

The family began to eat but Maria stopped them "Senator I don't mean to be rude but at my house we pray before we eat," She said. The Senator glared at her and put down his fork and the children did likewise.

"Dear Lord what we are about to receive we are very great full Amen," She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

During dinner Maria felt that the Senator was watching her every move and when he was not looking she would steal a glance at him. The Senator never in his life had seen any one like Maria she was strong willed and beautiful at the same time.

Finally Maria had it she sat her fork down on the table " Senator I am really flattered that you can't take your eyes off of me but please it is getting annoying," She said, The children looked up to see their father's response.

The Senator was about to say something when Frank the butler came in "Sir you have a letter." He said handing The Senator a letter on a sliver plate.

"Frank who delivered it?" asked Leslie.

"Why young Ralph Miss Vaughn," said Frank with a grin.

"Father May I be excused?' asked Leslie.

The Senator grunted and Leslie sat back down but then got up to refill her glass and when no one was watching she slipped out of the room.

"Children I have to go to DC in the morning—

"Not again father! They said at the same time. "We never get to go any where,"

"I have to go because I have work to do at my office there and I am very much behind." He said.

"But I do have a surprise for you when I come back I will be bringing Uncle Max." he said. "Uncle Max." shouted the Children.

Maria choked on her water at the sound of Max's name. "Miss Maria will be in charge here while I am away you will give her the respect that you show me." He said.

After dinner Maria went back up to her room and fed Mary before she settled down in the living room. Curling up on the couch Maria pulled out a book from her bag. It was Peter Pan one of her favorites. It was nearly nine o clock when it all the sudden thundered and lighting. She was nearly done with the ending when she saw Leslie come in thought the window out of the corner of her eye. Leslie was shocked that Maria was still awake "You are not going to tell father are you? She asked. Maria held a finger up to hush her. Leslie waited a few seconds and then sighing Maria put the book down.

"Never interrupt a person who is at the end of a good book." She said.

"Now where were you?" she asked looking at the wet girl. "I was out taking a walk and some one closed the doors early. You are not going to tell father are you?" she asked. "Well I don't want you to catch a cold so here is what we are going to do. Go into the bathroom and dry off and I will get you a nightgown to change in to then we will have a talk." said Maria.

" I told you earlier that I did not need a body guard well perhaps I do." She said smiling and headed into the bath room. Maria smiled and watched as she closed the door. Getting up she went to her room and pulled out an extra night gown and handed it to Leslie.

Sitting back down it was not long until another blast of thunder sounded and Maria's door burst open.


End file.
